This invention is an improvement over my prior invention entitled "Adjustable Pole-Mounted Mail Box Support", U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,739, issued Nov. 17, 1981. The invention relates generally to a mailbox support which may be adjustably mounted on a fixed pole.